Dear Diary
by maya selene
Summary: this is lily's seventh year diary. lots of fluff and cheese ^_^ it's based on the same plot as "ella enchanted" so if you liked that you might want to read this.


Dear Diary,  
I've just met the most wonderful boy. His name is James. James Potter. Isn't that a sweet name?  
I sat behind him in Arithmancy today, just so I could watch his every move. He has the sweetest smile... and his laugh! It could melt polar icecaps in the Arctic.  
I couldn't take my eyes off him all lesson, Diary, even though Professor Vector was explaining something important about the NEWTS.  
Do you think he knows I even exist?  
  
Dear Diary,  
I sat behind James again in Astronomy. I think I went on staring at him for a bit too long though, because his best friend Sirius who sits beside him, turned around and saw me. He grinned, and then he turned back around, jabbed James in the ribs and whispered something to him. Then they both turned to look at me, and James actually kind of smiled. I just turned really red and quickly looked back down at my parchment so I wouldn't have to look at him any more.  
Do you think he knows my name?  
  
Dear Diary,  
It's late at night but I can't sleep. I've just had the most wonderful evening! It's Halloween, and after the usual feast, Professor Dumbledore surprised us with a Halloween Ball!  
For a while it was boys on one side and girls on another, but soon, everyone started dancing with each other. Lots of boys asked me to dance, but there was only one boy I was interested in... James.  
He danced with nearly all the girls, Diary. I watched him all night. He danced with the same blond girl three times... but didn't ask me for a dance once! It was okay though... I was just content to watch.  
Then James' friend, Remus Lupin, asked me to dance with him. I said yes, only because I knew I couldn't stand there all night watching James.  
Suddenly, everyone started to get into two big circles, girls on the outside and boys on the in. I was confused at first, but then Remus explained to me that we were about to do the Wizarding Square, an old Wizarding dance with a lot of complicated twists and twirls where everyone had to go around in a circle. Remus was nice and guided me through the steps at first, and I soon got the hang of it. I was twirling around when I realized that all the boys in the inner circle had moved up one place so that we were all with different partners... imagine my surprise when I found myself dancing right into the arms of James Potter!  
I almost fell over, but he caught me just in time and smiled *that* smile again... I could feel myself blushing and couldn't bring myself to look at him.  
After a while he said, "You dance well."  
"This is my first time," I muttered, flushing again.  
He smiled. "You still do it well."  
We danced in silence for a while, and then he said, "You're name is Lily, isn't it?"  
He knew my name! "Yes," I said.  
"I'm James Potter."  
"I know."  
He suddenly pulled out his wand and conjured a snow white lily out of thin air.  
"A flower for a flower," he said, tucking it behind my ear, and laughing a little. He smiled and I smiled and then I twirled again... and when I turned back, they had all rotated back the other way and I was dancing with Remus once again.  
I still have the flower. I'll keep it always.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I stayed late at the library last night with Annette. We were the last to leave, and the hallways were really still and deserted because most people were back in their common rooms sleeping. Just then, we came across the long banister we used to slide down in our first year.  
Annette just sort of looked at it, then she looked at me and grinned. "Nobody's around," she said. "Dare you?"  
I said, "Only if you come with me."  
"Okay," she said, and we both put our books in our bags and hopped on opposite railings. "Ready...set...go!"  
Somehow, the railing seemed longer and steeper than it had in our first year. I had forgotten how much fun it used to be, sliding down, and when I reached the bottom I was breathless.  
"Again!" Annette yelled and we both scrambled back up the staircase. I shot down yet again, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of it... then suddenly, I felt myself sail right into someone's arms.  
I quickly opened my eyes.  
"You were about to fall," James said by way of explanation. "I caught you just in time."  
His face was about an inch from mine. I could feel myself blushing.  
"Thanks," I said. He was still holding me. "Um... you can let go of me now."  
"Oh. Right." James looked embarrassed and deposited me back on my feet. I looked at Annette. For some reason, she was grinning.  
"Do you often hang around stair rails waiting for people to come sliding down?" she asked him.  
"No," James said. "I just saw you two going down the first time and thought I'd watch."  
He grinned. "It's not often you see two seventh year girls sliding down stair cases... anyway, I've got to meet someone. See you later."  
He disappeared up the staircase.  
Annette and I just sort of looked at each other. Then we both giggled.  
"He's cute," Annette sighed as we walked along back to our common room.  
"Mmm," I murmured in agreement. Annette grinned.  
"Do you like him?"  
I went red. "Why do you ask?"  
"Dunno... it was just the way you were staring into each others' eyes when he caught you... it looked very romantic." She laughed. "You two look good together."  
Then she ran back to the Ravenclaw common room before I could kill her.  
Do you think he likes me, Diary?  
  
Dear Diary,  
I haven't written in here for days and days. I did the stupidest, stupidest thing in the world, Diary, and now all the Gryffindors hate me and I know James will never forgive me. I feel so awful.  
It all started a couple of weeks ago when Professor McGonagall asked if I could stay after classes one day to do some extra work on Transfiguration because I was having so much trouble. She said that she didn't have enough time to teach me so she would get another student to help me instead.  
I was in the Transfiguration room by myself, waiting for the student to come and trying to transfigure my stool into a Niffler. I focused on the Niffler, held out my wand and tapped the stool. Nothing happened.  
"You need to hold it more like this," said a voice in my ear. Whoever it was took my hand and rearranged the grip I had on the wand.  
I turned around and found that it was James. I felt my cheeks coloring.  
"I didn't hear you come in," I muttered.  
He shrugged and smiled. "I can be very quiet when I want to be," he said. "Now, when you bring the wand down to tap the stool, you need to take it more on this angle." He lifted my wand arm and gently guided it through the air. "Then tap the stool. Remember to think of the Niffler the whole time."  
I nodded, even though his closeness made me feel nervous.  
"Ready...go!"  
I raised my wand through the air and tapped the stool, trying to think of the Niffler the whole time.  
Suddenly, there was a bang and the room filled with a haze of green smoke. When the smoke cleared, I found myself not looking at a Niffler, but at a giant green serpent which was reared up, ready to strike.  
I stood, frozen in horror. I couldn't move. The serpent began to bring his head down, and was about to attack, when suddenly, James ran forward and shoved me away. The serpent got him instead.  
Its fangs sank into his skin. His face turned an odd sort of green. Then suddenly, he fainted.  
"James!" I shrieked, but I couldn't go any nearer, the serpent was in the way. I didn't know what to do, so I screamed. "HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
There was a punding of footsteps and the door of the Transfiguration room flew open. Professor McGonagall ran inside. She quickly took in the situation and waved her wand.  
"Vanyshyette!" she yelled. The serpent disapeared into a puff of smoke. She ran straight over to James and bent over him.  
"I'm so sorry Professor McGonagall," I sobbed. "I was just trying to change my chair into a Niffler when--"  
"I quite understand, Miss Bronwell," she said. "You are not the first student to make a mistake on this piece of tranfiguration."  
"Will he be okay?" I asked.  
Professor McGonagall checked his pulse. "He'll be alright," she said finally. "But we'd better take him up to the hospital wing."  
Madame Pomfrey said she would be able to make him better, but refused to let me stay in there with him.  
"I'll tell you when he's woken up," she said kindly as she ushered me out the door. "Have a good night now, dear." She slammed the door. I kicked it.  
The next morning, the entire school was talking about it.  
"I don't know what happened," I heard a girl say as I went up the stair well. "But I hope he gets better in time for the Quidditch match against Slytherin."  
I froze. Of course! The match! He was the best Chaser on the team. Gryffindor were sure to lose without him.  
I prayed that he would get better in time. He didn't.  
Gryffindor had been beaten so badly it looked like they had lost any hope of getting into the finals for the House Championships. By then, the entire story about the python had gotten out, and suddenly, I was attracting many side-long bitter looks from the Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs and even some of the Ravenclaws. Slytherin hadn't won the house cup for nearly five years now, and now it looked, because of me, that they were going to win it this year.  
The only people who were friendly to me at all were the were the Slytherins. Every time I pass by them, they whistle and clap and say, "We owe you, Bronwell!"  
Annette was the only one who stood by me. "Ignore them," she said as we passed more Gryffindors giving me dirty looks in the hallway. "They'll get over it soon enough."  
James is out of hospital now. I think he tried to talk to me after Arithmancy yesterday, but I ran away. He was probably only going say how much he loathed me anyway . And who could blame him? I had just lost his chance to win the House Cup for the last time. I knew how much it meant to him. He would hate me until the end of the world.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today Dumbledore told all the seventh years that to celebrate our last Christmas here at Hogwarts we were going to have three balls. The first will be on the day before Christmas Eve, the second will be on Christmas Eve and the last will be on Christmas Day. Each with last from seven till midnight.  
It's going to be a pretty major event--the seventh years from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be there as well. The balls are going to be traditional masked balls, which means everyone will start off wearing a mask, though they'll probably unmask during the ball.  
I'm not unmasking though. I'm going to stay masked through the entire ball. People will wonder why, but I don't care. No one will be able to recognize me and trip me up or give me nasty looks. I'll pretend I'm someone else and say I go to Beauxbatons instead. Then no one will have any reason to hate me. And I can watch James through the entire evening without anyone wondering who I am.  
I told Annette about my plans. She thinks I'm being silly. I don't care.  
Do you think James will ask me to dance if he doesn't know who I am?  
  
Dear Diary,  
The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived today. Beauxbatons arrived in a silver coach and Durmstrang came by ship. The people from Beauxbatons don't seem to like it here. They think it's too cold.  
We were allowed to go to Hogsmeade to buy extra things for the ball. I bought my mask. It's pale blue with darker blue beads surrounding it, has small holes for eyes and covers my forehead, most of my nose and half my cheeks so you can't recognize me through it. My dress robes are pale lavender.  
Annette still thinks I'm being stupid, but she agreed to help me. She found a spell that will turn my hair a coppery brown so it won't be so obvious it's me.  
The ball's tomorrow. Wish me luck.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can't sleep, Diary. I have to write down everything that happened at the ball so I can keep the memory forever and ever... I don't ever want to forget a single detail of what happened.  
I started getting ready at about five-thirty. Annette did my hair for me. It looked nice, even though I felt odd as a brunette. Then I covered my face with the mask and went downstairs.  
The Ball began with a feast in the Great Hall. I suppose everything was delicious, but I wasn't really concentrating. I was too busy watching James. He was just two tables in front of me, Diary, talking and laughing with all his friends. I watched him all the time. He was still the most wonderful boy I had ever laid eyes on, even though I knew he must hate me for what I had done.  
Soon, the music started and everyone was getting up to dance. I stood on the sidelines, watching. Most people had already unmasked by then, to show off the loveliness of their faces. I felt wonderfully free in my mask. With my mask on, there was nobody there to give me snide comments, no feet to trip me up as I went walking, no more taunts or insults as I went by. Nobody knew who I was, and that was the way I liked it.  
James was dancing with a tall blond girl with wide blue eyes. She had already unmasked and looked lovely. I watched as they whirled around, occasionally bumping into people, but laughing all the while. James whispered something in her ear. She threw back her head and laughed. I tried not to be jealous, but I was. I couldn't help it.  
After a while, they separated. James went to sit with his friends. There were many people on his table, some of them still masked, and there was still an empty seat there... I hurried over and took it before anyone else could. No one noticed me, and I was glad. I sat there and loved James' laugh, admired his smile, blessed his hands as he moved them.  
People began filtering away, looking for dance partners or other friends to talk to. Suddenly, me and James were the only two left.  
"Hello," he said, noticing me for the first time.  
"Hello," I murmured, careful to keep my eyes downcast in case he recognized them.  
"Enjoying the ball?" he asked.  
I nodded silently.  
"What school do you go?" he asked me.  
"Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," I said.  
He looked at me, surprised. "You speak without accent?" he said.  
I kicked myself mentally for not having thought of that. "I was born here," I said, "but moved to France when I was ten. My father's work got transferred."  
"Oh." His eyes were wondering the dance floor. He was obviously bored. "What does he do? Your dad?"  
"He's an auror," I said. "For the Ministry of Magic."  
His attention was immediately captured. He turned to me with what looked like interest.  
"An auror?" he said. "Does he work against Lord Voldemort?"  
I was surprised. Most of the wizarding world avoided saying his name, but James didn't even flinch.  
"Yes," I said. "He does."  
A new song started up. I recognized it as the Wizarding Square.  
"Would you like to dance?" James asked.  
I accepted his arm and he led me over to the dance floor and took my hands in his. Our hands knew each other. He looked startled.  
"Have we met before?" he asked me. I shook my head.  
"No. I don't think so," I said. He nodded and we began to dance.  
"Can I ask what your name is?" he said as he twirled me around.  
I thought quickly. "Adeline," I said. He waited.  
"You don't have a last name?" he asked when I didn't say anything else.  
"To my friends, I am only known as Adeline."  
He grinned. "Then to you, I am only known as James."  
I smiled back. He spun me again, then rotated round the circle as he had done before at the Halloween Ball. I danced with another boy, from Durmstrang I think. His held me too tightly, and spun me too sharply. I was glad when James returned.  
"You do this dance like someone I know," he said after a while.  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
"Her name is Lily," he said. He grinned. "She likes sliding down bannisters."  
"Do you?"  
"Do I what?"  
"Like sliding down banisters?"  
"Yes. I do it all the time in my manor."  
We were silent for a while. Then James asked, "Do you like Quidditch?"  
"Oh, yes. I love Quidditch," I lied.  
"What's your team?"  
I thought quickly. What was that team I had seen in the Daily Prophet?  
"The Cumney Cannons," I said.  
James stared at me. Then he burst out laughing. "You're funny," he said. "You mean the Chudley Cannons, right?"  
"What? Oh, yeah, right. The Chudley Cannons."  
The song ended, and a much faster one started. James grabbed my hands and spun me around. The song was much to spirited for talking. He smiled at me as we went around, and I smiled back, happy. Then the song ended and we both slowed to a stop.  
The clock struck midnight. I was surprised. Had time gone by that quickly?  
I could see Madame Maxime rounding up all her students, and remembered that I was supposed to be one of them.  
"I must go," I said to James.  
"Oh." He lookedisappointeded. "You remind me of Cinderella rushing off at midnight like this."  
I laughed. "Goodnight, James," I said, beginning to turn away. He caught my hand and raised it to his lips.  
"I'll look for you tomorrow," he said, kissing it. He hoped to see me again!  
I went up the staircase in a daze. He had danced with me nearly all night!  
Do you think he likes me?  
Do you think I'm wrong pretending to be someone I'm not?  
Do you think he would still like me if he knew I was Lily?  
Please, please, please let tomorrow be as wonderful as today.  
  
Dear Diary,  
He kissed me! James Potter, the cutest boy in the entire school, Gryffinor House Quidditch captain and the most wanted bachelor in all of Hogwarts actually kissed me! I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen, Diary. Before the ball I made myself promise that I wouldn't even go near him. What if he found out that the girl behind the mask wasn't Adeline at all, but me instead? I would just have to be content to watch, I told myself. But I didn't live up to word... I couldn't! He danced with me, Diary, for nearly the whole night... are you ready to hear all about it?  
I was in sky blue dress robes for this ball with the same mask on. I didn't take it off once we were inside. Nobody could know who I was..... and I was enjoying being someone else so much! No one had any reason for hating Adeline.  
I was careful not to be seen by James. I watched him dance with the pretty blond girl he had danced with the night before. They looked lovely together, and I could see people eyeing them, probably thinking what a nice couple they made.  
A boy from Beauxbatons approached me.  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked.  
"With pleasure," I said.  
I took his arm and he led me onto the dance floor. The dance was a lively one and he danced well. I twirled around. When I turned back a I realized I was no longer dancing with him. Instead, I was now being held by familiar arms.  
"Hi, Cinderella," James said grinning.  
"How....what happened to..."  
"I sent your Beauxbatons friend off," he said. "I was looking for you."  
"I saw you before," I said.  
"Oh?"  
"Dancing with that other girl."  
He smiled. "Madeline," he said.  
"What?"  
"Madeline. The girl I was dancing with before."  
"Oh."  
We danced in silence for a while. Then I said, "You two made a nice couple."  
"Mm. But not as nice a couple as we make, don't you think?"  
I could feel myself slowly flushing. Before I could say anything, the song ended and on came a much slower song. James pulled me closer.  
"My mum used to sing this song to me when I was little," he said.  
"Did she?"  
"Yes. It used to be one of her favorites."  
He began singing softly in my ear.  
  
"Love, in its simplicity  
Can be but just complicity  
So hard to find  
So hard to keep  
And when you leave me  
I will weep  
So by my side you'll stay forever  
A simple love, we'll stay together."  
  
I smiled. "You have a horrible voice."  
James laughed. "That's what my mum used to say."  
"What happened to her? Your mum?"  
"She died when I was eight."  
"Oh." I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay."  
His face was about an inch from mine. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek. I could feel my heart beating faster and my face growing hot. Then, thankfully, the song ended and I quickly stepped back. The next song was fast and lively, and looked like another old wizarding dance.  
"I don't know the steps to this one," I said.  
James shrugged. "Neither do I. Let's make them up."  
Before I could step away, he grabbed me and began to dance. It was unlike any I had ever experienced. James whirled me, twirled me, trod on my toes, twisted me and spun me around, laughing all the while. People were giving us strange looks, but I was having to much fun to care.  
When the dance ended, I fell into him still laughing, and he caught me. I was tired, and it was hot beneath my mask. I longed to take it off but didn't dare.  
The redness must have shown on my cheeks because James said, "You look hot. Here, let me take off your mask..."  
He reached out for it and I stepped back quickly, raising my hands up to my face. "No!" I said.  
James looked startled. "No?"  
"Um... I can't. Not now."  
James looked as though he were going to ask why, then changed his mind. "Okay," he said slowly. He moved towards me again. I backed away, still holding the mask. "I won't take it off," he said. "I promise."  
He moved towards me again, and I allowed him to take my arm. His face relaxed into a smile.  
"The Entrance Hall has a wonderful staircase," he said, coming closer. "Would you like to slide down with me? Nobody will be there."  
"Certainly," I replied. He led me out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. As he predicted, it was empty. We climbed the staircase.  
"I'll go down first," James said. "To catch you on your way down."  
He went down so easily I suspected years of practice. Then it was my turn.  
I sped down the railing. It was far longer than any other I had been down, and the ride seemed so much smoother and faster.  
James caught me and spun me around.  
"Again!" he said, and we both scrambled up the stair case. James went down again, and I went after him.  
James was waiting to catch me as he had before and had his back to the door of the Great Hall, so he didn't see what I saw.  
Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had just walked through the entrance, talking. They looked up just in time to see me sail into James' arms.  
James twirled me around as he had before, until he got halfway around. Then he caught sight of the two Professors and deposited me carefully on my feet.  
"Good evening, James," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly. He had an amused look on his face.  
"Um... good evening," James managed to get out. I could see he was struggling not to laugh.  
"Perhaps you and this attractive young lady should make your way back into the Great Hall," he said. "It's almost time for the ball to end." His eyes twinkled then flashed towards me. I wondered if he could see through my mask.  
"Um... okay," James said. "Come on, Adeline, let's go."  
He took my arm and led me back into the Great Hall. As soon as we were inside, we burst out laughing.  
"Did you see the look on McGonagall's face?" James asked.  
I did an imitation. He laughed.  
"Do you want to dance?" he said. "Just for this last song, I mean."  
He led me out onto the dance floor, then took me in his arms. The dance was slow. I wished it would last forever.  
James continued to hold me, even when the song was finished and people had begun leaving.  
"Will you be here tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Yes," I said.  
He bent his head down and gently kissed me on the lips. "Until then, Cinderella," he said.  
Then he disappeared into the crowd.  
I know I shouldn't go to the ball tomorrow. It's not right to lead him on, letting him think there really is an Adeline. But I like him, Diary. I like him so, so much. Tomorrow will be my last night with him. I hope it goes well.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I know I should be happy, but I'm crying my eyes out. It was my last night with James, Diary, and every bit of it was wonderful... but that just made it harder to say goodbye. Goodbye to James... and to Adeline.  
I wore my green robes for the ball. They were my favorite ones that I had bought from Diagon Alley. Annette said they brought out the color of my eyes, although of course, that's exactly what I didn't want to do.  
It was Christmas Day, and the Hall looked beautiful. It was decorated with twelve Christmas trees and hundreds of tiny fairies all holding lights.  
I waited for the Beauxbatons students to come into the Entrance Hall and slipped in amongst them. I was still playing up the charade.  
The second I stepped into the Great Hall, James was by my side. He had been waiting.  
"Adeline!" he said. "You look lovely."  
"Thank-you," I said.  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked.  
I accepted my arm and he led my to the dance floor. We danced in silence for a while, then James said, "People have been asking about you."  
"Oh?"  
"They ask me, 'Who is this mysterious young maiden you are so taken with, James?'"  
"And what do you say?"  
"I say that her name is Adeline. 'And what is her last name?' they inquire. And when I tell them that I don't know, they laugh at me."  
I smiled. "And what else do you tell them?"  
"I tell them you're smart, witty, funny, kind, generous, fun, good to talk to... and if you showed my your face, I could tell them you're beautiful."  
He was staring straight into my eyes as he was saying this. I could feel my cheeks coloring and quickly dropped my gaze.  
"I have my own reasons for keeping this mask on," I said. James frowned.  
"Maybe so, but there is still something very mysterious about you."  
I glanced up at him quickly. "What do you mean?"  
"When I ask the other Beauxbatons students about you, they laugh and say there is no Adeline that goes to school with them... and your eyes... I swear I've seen them somewhere before." He lapsed into thoughtful silence. I said nothing.  
The song ended. "Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked him.  
"Okay." He suddenly looked eager. "You can meet my friends... I've been telling them about you and they're dying to meet you."  
I glanced over at the table he was looking at. Sirius Black was sitting there. He had been one of the people who had been particularly bitter about Gryffindor loosing the house cup. What if he recognized me?  
"I don't think..." I began, but he was already dragging me off. We reached the table.  
"Everyone, this is Adeline," he said by way of introduction. "Adeline, this is Sirius Black, Elle McRobbie, Remus Lupin, Josephine Lyalle and Peter Pettigrew."  
Sirius jumped up and grabbed my hand. "At last we meet! I have so wanted to talk to the girl my best friend is so madly in love with."  
"Sirius!" James was looking silly with embarrassment. "I'm don't love her... I mean I like her but..." he broke off, looking embarrassed. Sirius pulled me down next to him.  
"Don't listen to him," he whispered so that only I could here. "He's been talking about you non-stop for the last two days." He rolled his eyes and shook his head in James direction. "Lovesick," he said.  
James glared at him suspiciously, wondering what he was telling me. Sirius looked back innocently.  
After dinner, we danced again.  
"Would you like to go for a walk around the grounds?" he asked after a while.  
"Okay," I said.  
Outside, we walked through the school grounds. James talked of Quidditch, the Ministry of Magic, the Dark Lord who was becoming stronger everyday, the NEWTS exams but I wasn't listening... instead I concentrated on the sound of his voice, the warmth of his fingers and he hld my arm, the way his voice rose and fell and his hair as it ruffled in the breeze... this was the last time I would ever be this close to him. I struggled not to cry.  
A while later, he pulled me down on a small clay bench that overlooked the lake.  
"That's enough walking," he said. "Let's sit down."  
We sat in silence for a while. James suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gift wrapped box. He pushed it into my hands.  
"Here," he said. "This is for you."  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"It's a going-away present," he said. "Open it."  
I carefully pulled off the wrapping paper. Inside was a smaller box, a jewel box. I opened the box and gasped.  
"Oh, James," I said. I couldn't say anything else. In the box was a fine, silver chain from which hung a white lily made of glass. I remembered our first dance at the Halloween Ball last October.. he had pulled a lily out of thin air for me then. "A flower for a flower," he had said with a laugh, tucking it behind my ear. Did he suspect?  
"I can't take this," I said, pushing it back into his hands. "It must have cost you a fortune."  
"But I bought it especially," he said. "Here, I'll put it on for you."  
He caught my protesting hand and slipped the necklace around my neck.  
"Thank-you," I said. "It's lovely."  
James was still holding my hand.  
"Can I visit you?" he asked. "In France?"  
"How would you get there?" I asked, smiling.  
He shrugged. "Floo powder."  
"Maybe," I said, knowing full well that he couldn't possibly. I just couldn't say no though... he was being so sweet.  
"I'll write to you," he promised. He suddenly smiled wryly. "It's odd, you know. I've only known you for three days, and I haven't even seen your face, yet..."  
His voice trailed off. Suddenly, there was a great noise from the castle and students in dress robes began to stream out... I realized that it must already be midnight and the ball was over.  
I looked at James. He looked at me. Then he reached up and gently stroked my cheek.  
"Goodbye, Cinderella," he said. "Remember to write."  
"Goodbye, Prince Charming," I said. "I won't forget."  
He leaned over and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "Merry Christmas," he said. Then he saw me off on the Beauxbatons carriage and went back inside the castle.  
And that was the end of that. I went back to my dormitory as soon as he was out of sight and had a good cry, then started to write down every wonderful detail in here, so I can relive every moment. Reading this seems to bring him so close, Diary.  
I'm looking at the necklace he gave me right now. I'm never going to take it off.  
  
Dear Diary,  
James wrote to me today. He told me about his classes, his next Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, and the prank he recently pulled on Severus Snape. Then he told me he missed me and how he wished I was back here with him. I'm going to write back in a few days, so he'll think the letter's come from France.  
I wear the necklace he gave me under my robes so that no one will see.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Boring, uneventful week. James continues to write. I continue to deceive him. Do you think I should stop?  
  
Dear Diary,  
I crying so hard I can hardly see. James knows it's me, he saw the necklace, and I know he'll hate me forever. And just when I thought everything had gotten back to normal....  
I was running very late for Charms this morning, and I was racing down the corridors will my books in my hands, hair flying everywhere when I suddenly slammed into somebody going around the corner. Our books went flying everywhere.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said, scrambling around and picking my books up. "I wasn't watching where I was..." I looked up and my voice trailed off. It was James.  
"You missed a book," he said, pointing.  
"Oh," I said. We both ducked down for it at the same time and our heads crashed. "Sorry," I said again as James got back up, rubbing his head.  
"It's okay," he said. We just stood there, looking at each other awkwardly for a few seconds, when James said, "Here, your hair's caught in something."  
He reached over and pulled at my hair. The necklace fell out from under my robes. My hair had been caught on the chain.  
James stared at it for a minute. "Adeline?" he said. Then he looked back up at me. "Lily?" he said in disbelief.  
I turned around and ran back up the corridor. I could hear James calling after me, and he would have caught me in a second, but then I heard a crash which meant that he must have tripped over something or that Peeves had gotten in the way.  
I've been up in my dormitory all day. I haven't been down to classes in case I see him in the halls. I can't face him again. How could I have been so, so stupid in letting him think there really was an Adeline?  
  
Dear Diary,  
This is going to be the last time I'm going to write in here. Oh, Diary, I'm in love! James came up and I know he's forgiven me for everything... he told me so and I'm meeting him near the Forbidden Forest tomorrow. Ready to hear how it all happened?  
It was night time and I had the curtains drawn around my bed and was fast asleep, dreaming some up some pathetic dream where I really was Adeline from Beauxbatons and James had just married me. I had just gotten to the part when we were off on our honeymoon when all of a sudden, I found myself being kissed awake. I opened my eyes in a hurry. Not quickly enough. I saw someone tall and dark slipping out the door and slamming in shut behind him.  
I looked around the bed and saw a envelope beside me, labeled simply with 'Lily.' I tore it open and read:  
Dear Lily,  
Why didn't you tell me it was you from the very beginning? You must know that I don't hold you responsible in the slightest for what happened in the Transfiguration room, despite what everyone else said. I tried to tell you one day but you ran away.  
There were so many things I wanted to tell you at the ball, but there wasn't time. So here's one of them... I love you. And the only thing I have to forgive you for is pretending to be Adeline after the ball when we could have been together for all that time.  
I enclose with this a kiss, and an invitation to please meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest tomorrow at six o'clock. There are so many things I still want to tell you, if only you come. Remember that with, or without a mask, you still, and always will be, my Cinderella.  
Yours Forever,  
James.  
  
  
********************************************THE END*******************  
  
A/N: I just thought I'd say that nothing here belongs to me. All the characters except Annette are owned by the great JK and the plot is from a book called Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. I just loved that book so much I thought I'd put into another world. The words are mostly mine. Anyway, review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
